Are We Human?
by HawkRider
Summary: Sora is an orphan with a disturbing past and an unknown future ahead of him. What will happen?
1. Prolouge

**Hi everyone! So you know, this is my first ever fan fic. It'll probably be terrible and very short but it's my first. Anyway, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or the song that will appear later. I never will either. Oh hey Sora.**

**Sora: I know you've written the story already so I thought I'd give you a little gift.**

**Me: Let's see then...**

**Sora: While he's occupied... I might as well just say, begin!**

"MUMMY!" yelled a distraught boy. He was six years old and had gravity-defying brown hair. He was hugging his mum, who was lying still on the floor. "Why won't you wake up?"

His dad was also in the house, as was Leon, his brother. But he couldn't bear to look at either of them. His dad had gone on a rampage, stabbing his mum, then Leon before killing himself. He missed him out though.

The door opened. Someone had called the police and they now came barging in. They looked surprised when they saw him. They weren't expecting anyone alive at all. One of them, a woman, knelt down next to him and hugged him, patting him on the back. "There, there. Don't cry. We'll take you someplace safe."

_From what?_ He thought as he was carried out of the room. _The only thing that he should have been protected from is lying in the house somewhere. And it's too late to protect against that, isn't it? _He cried. He was bundled up into a car then driven off. He yelled for the entire trip. "MUMMY!"

**Me: Well, here's the prologue. It will not make any sense right know, I guarantee. However, you can flame if you want.**

**Leon: ...**

**Me: Uh, Leon, will you stop staring and start with the yelling I'm expecting?**

**Leon: Fine (suddenly deafening) HOW COULD YOU KILL ME OFF STRAIGHT AWAY? YOU ARE AN IDIOT NOT TO REALISE HOW MUCH POTENCIAL THIS STORY HAD BEFORE YOU KILLED ME OFF, AND WITHOUT EVEN SEEING ME ALIVE EITHER!**

**Me: Um, well if it's any consolation, (whispers into Leon's ear.) Did you follow?**

**Leon: Yeah, but why don't you...**

**Me: Shush! Spoilers!**

**Leon: Oh yeah.**

**Sora: Hey, aren't you going to open your present now?**

**Me: Soon, soon. Anyway, that's it. Chapter 1 will be up in a few days. From me and the rest of us...**

**All: Goodbye!**


	2. Rude Awakening

**Me: Hi again. Wow, chapter 1 is now up. What do you think guys?**

**Leon: ...**

**Sora: Ignore Leon. He's just taking your "killing him off in the prologue" thing a bit too seriously.**

**Roxas: If you mean pretending to be dead over-reacting, which I'm sure everyone does, then yeah, he is.**

**Leon: Grrr...**

**Roxas: Oh, by the way I need you to sign this for Axel.**

**Me: Why?**

**Roxas: It's a divorce paper.**

**Me: Oh (scribbles on the paper.) Hey, I just realized, I've not opened your present yet Sora (opens envelope.) WOW! Is...is...is this...**

**Sora: Yep.**

**Axel: Roxy, I'm home!**

**Me: Two things. One, it's my home. Two, you two are divorced.**

**Axel: WHAT! Where's the paper?**

**Me: Right here.**

**Axel: BURN!**

**Me: NOOOOO! You just burned the form showing I owned Kingdom Hearts!**

**Axel: Oops... I'll be going now.**

**Me: GET BACK HERE! Now... get ready for the punishment of a life time! Mwah ha ha ha ha.**

**Axel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Roxas: OK... anyway on with the story.**

**Me: Oh yes. The song is "Are we Human?" by The Killers. Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts (glares at Axel.)**

_I did my best to notice  
>When a call came down the line<br>Up to the platform of surrender  
>I was bought but I was kind<em>

_And sometimes I get nervous  
>When I see an open door<br>Close your eyes, clear your heart  
>Cut the cord…<em>

He jolted up, screaming without realizing. He took deep breaths, in, out, in, out…

There was a knock at his door. "Sora! What's going on in there! Open this door or I swear I'll break it down!" 

Sora didn't move. He looked at his alarm clock. 2:08 am. No wonder he was mad. Not that he ever wasn't. There were several dull thumps before the door caved in, revealing an infuriated man. "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times! BE. QUIET!" 

Sora meanwhile, was cowering on the floor, as far away as possible from him. The problem with that was that he had nowhere to go when him dad stormed up and slapped him on the cheek. A phone rang. "Answer your phone." he growled as Sora reached for his mobile. 

"It's not my phone" he said after looking. 

The ringing stopped. Sora was slapped twice more before his father left. His mother came in. "Don't worry sweet heart." She whispered softly as she crouched down next to him. "He's just moody, that's all." 

"He's moody all the time!" came the reply. "Why can't we send him away? We could live here happy and never see him again." He was sobbing as he said this. At fifteen years old, he wasn't supposed to be crying. But he was. And he did it all the time. Especially since the Incident. Sora never talked about it. It brought up too many painful memories. Sleep used to be the only way he could escape but now, that nightmare plagued him every night. 

"Come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate." At least he still had his mum.

A trip downstairs and a cup of hot chocolate later. "It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Sora nodded. "Don't worry. I'm sorry about your family. I know I'm not your real mother but I'm so glad that I got a chance to raise you. I really love you."

"Mum..."

"Now I told you, don't call me that. It makes me feel like I'm replacing your old mother. Call me Aerith. But remember to call Cloud "dad."

"Aerith, why is he so mean?"

"That, I do not know...sorry."

**Cloud: Grrr...**

**Me: You two probably both want to kill me now, don't you?**

**Leon: Yep.**

**Axel: Mmph! Mmph!**

**Me: What's that? I can't hear past the tape.**

**Roxas: I think he's saying "release me now or die" or something like that.**

**Sora: I though he said "please me row or my."**

**Me: Um, guys, a little help please? I've kind of got two guys with swords attacking me. And why won't you help Zexy?**

**Zexion: Call me that again and die.**

**Me: OK! Please help _Zexion_.**

**Zexion: Fine. _Blizzard._**

**Me: Thanks. Anyway, here is the end of the chapter. It wouldn't be but I've lined up someone for a little "play date" with Axel here. It's gonna be rated higher than MA! YAY! I don't have to watch. Only three people will be here. Axel, Larxene, being the little sadist she is...**

**Larxene: Hey!**

**Me:... and our guest, drum-roll please, Vexen!**

**Axel: MMPH! MMPH!**

**Me: What did he say?**

**Roxas: You don't wanna know.**

**Me: Anyway, please review and make me happy!**


	3. Open Doors Make Me Nervous

**Me: Well here it is, Chapter 2.**

**Roxas: Yay!**

**Sora: While those two are celebrating, I just have to say that we are sorry for the shortness of the chapters and we'll try to make it up with a good ending times 2.**

**Zexion: If you're wondering what he means, you'll have to find out for yourself.**

**Me: Anyway, read on. Sorry again for the shortness but it's a tricky story to right. And short chapters help build the suspense. He he he...**

At school, he was always a loner. It didn't matter how much he tried to fit in, he always failed. Miserably. So he gave up. Now he just kept to himself, only talking when it was needed. He didn't even know why he had a phone. He never used it. He just sat, alone, afraid of what he may find at home. Today was a one day trip. He strode onto the platform, where he had given up trying to fit in. He always called it his "platform of surrender" because of that. He just wasn't meant to be popular. And it didn't help that he was an orphan. At least on trips like this, he could immerse himself in history. It was one of the few good things about his life, the others being his mum and hot chocolate. That thought was depressing so he tried not to think it. The things that were bad were too many to count but they included caffeine, his dad and, for no apparent reason, blue. He hated the colour blue. But that was probably the bruises his dad inflicted.

Dad. He didn't deserve to be called that. He didn't deserve Aerith and he doesn't deserve freedom. This thought kept playing back in his head, over and over again. But he still called him dad. He slapped Sora if He wasn't called dad. So he didn't. Aerith deserved being called that but she wasn't his real mum. But she was the closest he had, and his best friend.

It was a good day at the museum. He managed to lose himself in the exhibitions and managed to forget about him for a few hours. It was bliss. Except for the section showing replicas of knives. He had had an aversion to knives since he cut Sora, nearly causing him to die. But then he had to go home at the end of the day. He was dreading it.

When he arrived, he found his bedroom door open. It had been fixed, probably by Aerith. She was good like that, if a bit overly-tidy. She didn't deserve him one bit. But now was wide open. He could see some red through it. That was strange. There wasn't any red in his room. He was nervous. He crept forwards, looked through the door, and gasped.

**Me: I think they're done out there.**

**Axel: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**

**Me: Oops. My mistake...Anyway, read on. Um, Sora's starting to get angry so I'd better be quick. Reviews are the moon to my wolf. So please review. And please read on. And don't kill me Sora!**

**Sora: YOU! Made me into a sad lonely little boy who only has three good things in his life. Why shouldn't I kill you?**

**Me: Because...(Aha!) otherwise you won't be able to read the ending. Now calm down. Your turning into that weird Heartless-like thing you turn into sometimes. The thing everyone calls Anti-Sora. Anyway, we'll see you all next time. Bye! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Why?

**Me: Hi! Sorry in advance for the minuscule chapter, It's 231 words long. Anyway, There is one more chapter after this for definite. BTW, can anyone guess what will happen next? DO NOT put it in a review, PM me with your answer. **

**Sora: Everyone but me knows and they won't tell me. They say I'll go Anti and things like that.**

**Roxas: Stop talking! Ten odd people probably just guessed the answer immediately.**

**Sora: Which is...**

**Roxas: Can I tell him?**

**Me: During the chapter when he's gone in the cage.**

**Roxas: Ok!**

**Sora: Cage? What cage?**

**Me: Anyway her...**

**Zexion: Here's the next chapter.**

**Me: Oy!**

He crept forwards, looked through the door, and gasped. His mother was on the bed, her face pale and a stream of red running down her arm. He tore his gaze away to see his dad staring at him, a knife in his hands. "How could you?" Sora whispered, his voice failing, before sprinting out of the house. Why? That one word kept repeating in his head, over and over again. He ran halfway across town before he eventually tripped. A car slowed down and parked in front of him. The door opened, revealing Cloud's face. Sora decided to never again call him "dad". He deserved that name less now than he ever had. And he never really deserved it anyway.

"Get in." his dad said calmly, his eyes icy.

"No." was all he managed to say in reply before he was grabbed and thrown into the car. When they got home, he was dragged inside.

"Get me a beer." His father commanded, his voice telling Sora he had no option. He walked to the kitchen. He saw knife by the sink. The blade was streaked with red. He grabbed the beer and giving it to his dad. Then he walked to his room, keeping his eyes away from the bed, and grabbed a CD, some paper and a pen. He put these in the kitchen before falling asleep in the spare room.

**Me: Those guys are all really taking their time.**

**Zexion: Yeah.**

**Me: Say, Zexion...um, would you, um...go...**

**Sora: We're back. Oh, and so you know, I hate you know.**

**Me: Noted.**

**Zexion: What were you going to say?**

**Me: Oh, it was nothing.**

**Vexen: I'm back! Axel, however, won't be able to move for two weeks and Larxene will be high for months. And that is not a good sight. **

**Roxas: OK...anyway, what's the metaphor for today?**

**Zexion: Reviews are the honey to his bee.**

**Sora: Anyway, continue reading, review and enjoy!**

**Me: Yep! The reviews are the lack of wolves to my sheep.**

**Zexion: You told me a lie!**

**Me: No, I just made up a differant one just now, seeing as you told everyone the old one. Anyway, bye! And sorry again for the shortness.**


	5. Goodbye

**Me: Hey everyone! This is the first ending. Yes, I am going to do an alternate ending and it will be up in two days, to keep you in suspense. **

**Sora: Will we like it?**

**Me: You and Roxas definitely will. Axel won't though. A lot of stereotypical fan-girls will love it.**

**Zexion: There's such a thing as a non-stereotypical fan-girl?**

**Me: Good point. Anyway, let the story begin!...finish, sorry.**

He woke up just before dawn and went to the kitchen. He picked up the pen before writing a message. He played the CD until it reached a certain point, then paused it. Then he picked up the knife, smiling as the first light of dawn fell on his face. A lone tear ran down his face. He closed his eyes. Then he brought the knife down. Goodbye, he thought before his head hit the tiles and he lay still.

8:00 am. "Boy! Get me a beer!." Ten minutes passed. "Hurry up or you'll get quite the beating!" Another fifteen minutes passed before he got up and looked in his son's room. It was empty. "The little devil must have run off." he said to himself. He went to the kitchen to get a beer. He saw his son, and the knife. Then he saw the note.

_Cloud_

_Your probably happy that I've gone so do me a favor and press play on the CD player. Then read on._

The man obliged, for once doing what someone else had asked, stepping round the pool of blood. He pressed play and listened for a few seconds, then read the end of the letter. As he read it, the chorus played.

_Are we human, or are we denser?  
>My sign is vital, my hands are cold<br>And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
>Are we human or are we denser?<em>

_Are you?_

**Me: Yeah, this has the tragedy. Did you cry?**

**Sora: Yeah.**

**Roxas: Lots.**

**Zexion: I nearly shed a tear.**

**All: !**

**Me: How are you so heartless! Anyway (I overuse that word a lot, don't I?) please review in preparation for the alternate ending! And now you can see what the short chapters are for (this chapter, not the AE)**


	6. Alternate Ending

**Me: This is just an alternate ending I threw together. Don't expect anything brilliant. Oh, and...nah, I won't tell you know. You have to read it to find out.**

He woke up just before dawn and went to the kitchen. He picked up the pen before writing a message. He played the CD until it reached a certain point, then paused it. Then he picked up the knife, smiling as the first light of dawn fell on his face. A lone tear ran down his face. He closed his eyes.

The peace was shattered as a booming cry came from the door. "You are not committing suicide on my watch! Go to bed, pest." Cloud slapped Sora's cheek.

"You know what Cloud? I have had it! I'm had it with you, I've had it with any parent who murders their family. I hate you, I hate this house and I hate everything else to do with you! I'm leaving!" He stormed out the house, glaring at Cloud. But before he reached the end of the drive, Cloud kick him in the back, sending him sprawling. He then began to attack Sora's legs, breaking one, then the other. Luckily, a young couple were walking by at that moment. The man tried to restrain Cloud while the woman called the police. Then it happened. A loud snap was as the man's arm was broken and he was thrown to the floor. Sora had tried to warn him about Cloud's other arm but his mouth was refusing to move. Then everything went black to Sora.

A few hours later, he came to. He was lying in a hospital bed and a nurse was leaning over him. "God morning" the nurse said. "My name's Roxas. Are you ok?"

Sora nodded. He barely heard what Roxas had said though, he was to busy staring into Roxas' eyes. "Your dad has been arrested. He's getting at least 20 years for abuse and attempted murder. By the way, where is your mum?" Just then, Sora noticed how young Roxas actually was, he looked about 14 or maybe 15...

"He killed her..." Sora croaked. "And he's not my dad. Though he was no better. They both killed everyone else in the family..." By this point Sora was in tears. Meanwhile, Roxas was sitting at the end of the bed, realizing how cute Sora looked.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Wait, are you Sora Leonheart, now know as Sora Strife?" Sora nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry. What can I do to make it up?"

"Come over here..." Roxas obliged. "Closer, closer, stop." At this points their lips were almost touching. "This." Sora whispered as he leaned into a beautiful kiss.

**Me: Sorry but I couldn't resist a bit of yaoi at the end. Sorry for not warning you about it.**

**Roxas: YAY! You got me in it! Thanks sooo much!**

**Me: You like Sora anyway, don't you.**

**Roxas & Sora: NO!**

**Me: He he. Anyway, don't stop reviewing in case I want to change the story a little or correct something, ect. **

**Zexion: Did the ending have to be so...happy?**

**Me: I wanted one happy and one sad so I just decided to end this with a little yaoi. **

**Vexen: You and Roxas may want to run now. Cloud and Leon are defrosting and Axel's coming round faster than I thought he would.**

**Roxas: Yikes! Let's get out of here, all four of us!**

**Me: Four?**

**Sora: Axel will be after Vexen as well and you don't expect me to leave Roxie here now, do you?**

**Me: Anyway, goodbye for now and I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
